


Fever

by SamanthaM_M



Series: One night [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/pseuds/SamanthaM_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzo is safe, but Kakashi cannot get the boy off his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KellynKupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/gifts).



Kakashi couldn´t sleep. Yes, Tenzo had fallen asleep as soon as he came, sated and safe, but that was not enough for Kakashi. Yes, he was happy that his kohai didn´t freeze to death, yet his problem was still there. He felt his raging erection pressed against Tenzo´s firm thigh and instantly regretted the way he saved the boy from dying. If he had known how Tenzo would react, he wouldn´t have done it. Kakashi called himself an idiot for not realizing what his touches would do to Tenzo, who was young, innocent and certainly virgin. At that thought he felt heat rising up his cheeks, because even though he was an ANBU captain and famous shinobi, Kakashi himself was a virgin too. He had some experience in kissing with both girls and boys, but that was it. He never had sex with anyone. And now he was lying next to his naked kohai and the sight was too tempting. Tenzo´s body was so alluring, he felt his dick throbbing between his legs. All he could think about was how it would feel to have his cock deep inside Tenzo and it was driving him insane. Kakashi threw an arm over his eyes, as if covering them could stop him from seeing those mostly inappropriate images. Of course it didn´t help. There was only one way how to deal with it and Kakashi didn´t want to resort to that, but he had not much of a choice. Masturbation was his last refuge.

  
Silently, not to wake soundly asleep Tenzo, he rolled aside and finally took his hard member into his hand. Sliding his calloused palm over the shaft, Kakashi moaned and stopped immediately, scared that he might have awakened the younger boy. The situation was embarrassing enough as it was and he didn´t feel like explaining to his kohai why he was pleasuring himself right next to him. Yet, he had to go on and caress his hard cock, now leaking with precome that made it easier.  
Kakashi lost himself in the act, his hand moving faster and faster. He groaned when he hit extremely sensitive spot right under the split and his back arched. He was near and all he had to do to come was imagine Tenzo, panting as he moved inside him and …. Kakashi felt warm cum spill all over his hand and he breathed out slowly. He congratulated himself on managing to stay silent during that action. Kakashi rolled to the side to wipe out the come and froze. Tenzo was up and staring at him widely, his chest moving with fast breathing.

  
“Senpai, what are you doing?”  
Kakashi felt his mouth falling open, but he knew no sounds were coming out. The look in Tenzo´s eyes just slayed him – longing, gentle and affectionate. When the silence between two of them stretched for too long, Tenzo crawled over to his shocked senpai and kissed him. It was a shy and careful kiss of an unexperienced young boy and Kakashi wished for it to last forever.

  
“I´m sorry, Tenzo. I was just… thinking about you,” said Kakashi awkwardly when they pulled apart from each other.  
“You think about me with your dick?” asked surprised Tenzo. He sounded so innocently, that Kakashi started to choke on his own spit and Tenzo chuckled. He tilted his head and a playful smirk appeared on his face.

  
“I´ve been thinking about you too, senpai,” he whispered into Kakashi´s ear and then licked it. Kakashi couldn´t take it no more. He threw his arms around the boy, pulling him closer and kissed him hard. Tenzo was trembling, but this time not from cold, but from supressed desire. His searching hands went straight to Kakashi´s dick. He could feel himself getting hard again, even though he came just seconds ago. His young kohai had very strange effects on him indeed.

  
“I want you, Tenzo,” he said in between the kisses. They lay on their blankets again, limbs tangled, lips kissing and probing each other´s mouth.  
“Me too,” Tenzo mumbled in response.

  
He´s not that innocent after all, Kakashi thought, but that was the last coherent thought his fuzzy brain was able to produce. They got lost in each other´s body and long night lay ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> To all my dear Kakayama league friends, but mostly to one who asked me to write this :)


End file.
